


Say You Won't Let Go

by springcoups



Series: SEVENTEEN - 78 PAIRS WRITING CHALLENGE [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, soft jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springcoups/pseuds/springcoups
Summary: Jihoon will always comfort Chan when in need.(side note, based on tags, jihoon doesn't abuse chan or vice versa they r a cute couple thx!)





	Say You Won't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'say you won't let go' by james arthur
> 
> honestly i only made this because 1. i thought this shit would be cute, i love my two babies 2. there are too many fics where jihoon is either really angry and mean and is always ugly and protective or he is like extremely sad and chan/his s/o in the story is preppy and tries to help him so this was for me to add to the small amount of happy and soft jihoon

His voice had never sounded so cold.

 

Chan thought this was a good idea, he was finally 18, he could freely leave the house if he wanted, if anything bad happened, but he really did not expect this. As opinionated his parents were, he assumed they would be the type to ignore it. He didn’t expect those words to come out of his mouth.

 

“Get the fuck out of my house.”

 

It brought tears to Chan’s eyes.

 

“Y-You don’t mean it..” he stuttered in response, not believing if the other was serious or not.

 

Through gritted teeth, he managed to repeat himself: “ _ Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. _ ”

 

This was the first time Chan had ever heard his own dad speak to anyone so cruel, and aggressive. It had him lost for words. 

 

It was also the first time Chan had ever seen his dad so angry, the first time he had ever been hit.

 

At first, Chan didn’t acknowledge the feeling, just felt a slight tingly feeling in his left cheek, the sudden motion causing an immense amount of shock. Eventually he felt heat start to build up in his face, even more so in his cheek. 

 

Instead of fighting he pushed himself away from the wall he was against and he ran out the door, calling the first person that came to mind.

 

_ Ring . . . Ring . . . _

 

“Chan? What’s up baby how are y- Holy shit are you crying? What the fuck? Where are you?” The voice on the line sounded concerned, almost on the verge of angry.

 

“I-It’s dark out, Hoonie, I ran out of the house, I don’t know where I am. . .” Chan rushed his words out fast, and if the one on the other side of the line wasn’t so concerned and aware he wouldn’t have heard him at all.

 

“Stay there, baby. I’m coming.”

 

The voice coming from Chan’s phone was gone in a split second, the loss of sound left him feeling more anxious from before, causing more tears to slip from his eyes. He sat down on the edge of the curb, hoping that he wouldn’t be alone for much longer, it wouldn’t be good for the state he was in.

 

Soon enough a car turned around the corner, the window slowly rolled down to reveal Lee Jihoon—Lee Chan’s very own boyfriend. If Chan wasn’t so worked up over previous events he definitely would have been ecstatic to see him.

 

“Come here, babes. M’gonna bring you home.”

 

Chan got up almost immediately and he slid into the passenger seat, curling up into himself by pulling his legs up onto the seat and tucking his head between his knees to try and hide is tear stained cheeks from his boyfriend.

 

“You told them didn’t you?” Jihoon spoke to Chan in a soft voice, just like he always did. He definitely noticed the redness of his cheek once he got in, but he thought the one question would be enough for him to know exactly what happened. 

 

He gave Jihoon a weak nod in response.

 

“I’m sorry, baby.” 

 

Jihoon reached out and rested one of his hands gently on Chan’s left knee as a way to try and reassure him that everything would be okay without using his words. 

 

“He’s a fucking asshole, Chan. You’ve got to ignore him, you can stay with me as a big fuck you to him.” Jihoon suggested with a wide smile, hoping that it would make Chan at least look a little bit less sad, but it was hard of course.

 

Chan instead let out a soft sigh, he was thankful to have Jihoon in his life, especially when he was able to let him lean against him like this.

 

When Jihoon pulled into his driveway he got out before Chan could so he could carry him inside and treat him the way he deserved, like a true prince. He may have struggled a bit carrying him in but it was worth it. 

 

Jihoon laid Chan on the bed and he covered him in the blankets before getting under them himself to cuddle Chan. He moved behind Chan so he could be the big spoon, using it as a method to make him feel protected in a way.

 

“I love you, baby,” Jihoon said with his lips pressed to the top of Chan’s head, giving him small kisses here and there to calm him down.

 

Chan laid with his head against the pillow, sighing softly. He knew he could always count on Jihoon to be there whenever he needed him most, it really meant the most to him. 

 

Chan mumbled something back softly to the older of the two, Jihoon figured it was Chan declaring his love back to him.

 

Jihoon leaned over the small boy to kiss his reddened cheek. “And I won’t ever let him hit you again, you hear me? The next time he ever decides to come close to you, he’ll regret it.”

 

Chan felt a sense of security fill up inside of him before he drifted off to sleep in Jihoon’s arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> i often write angst but i never know if i do it well enough like if it's heart-wrenching so comments are welcomed!


End file.
